Club Penguin Fan Universe:Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, BOSS can access a few additional functions. You may address the BOSS formally as the "Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate", but shorted as the "BOSS". You have to respect all the BOSS sysops and bureaucrats as well as the other users. The BOSS are the new generation of the BOB and SOS (almost). All current BOSSes, for convenience, have a page that is located here Club Penguin Fan Universe:Admin Home Current Presiding BOSS Active These are the current members of the BOSS! In alphabetical order! The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see they are serious of the missions. . # Corai # Dancing Penguin* # Dan Beronews # Explorer 767* # Kwiksilver* # Ninjinian # Mectrixctic # Sanchonachos # Screwball86 # Sheepman # Speeddasher* # Tails6000* # The Leader # TurtleShroom* * - Have demotion & promotion powers. Inactive Below are users that are inactive, or have even quit but still/might have the position. # Hat Pop To be demoted The users who will be demoted. # Barkjon* (per bill) # Flystar55555* (per bill) # Happyface414* (quit) # Triskelle3* (per bill) Demoted users Users that no longer have the status as a BOSS for diverse reasons. # Fluffy 21 # Idoreconise # Icmer In Nyc # iPeng # Lovebirds211 # Mariothemovie # POGOPUNK32 # Sharkbate # Sk8rbluscat # Spy Guy Pers # Tidalwave11 # Zapwire Previous "Goverments" # Mariothemovie # Happyface414 and Mariothemovie # Explorer 767 and Happyface414 # Dancing Penguin and Explorer 767 # Explorer 767 # Explorer 767 and TurtleShroom # Explorer 767 # DaHappyface and Explorer 767 # Explorer 767 # Explorer 767 and Fluffy 21 # Explorer 767 # Explorer 767 and Triskelle3 # Explorer 767 # Bureau of Bureaucrats (BOB) # Bureau of Sysops/Bureaucrats Senate (BOSS) current Abilities Administrators Part of the BOSS are administrators. They can: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, they are not currently able to remove b-cat access from any user; please contact the Master Staff if you need that done. Additional * Maintain the Fanon Wiki. * All the BOSS are treated equally and have the same status. * They have a right to vote. * They get respect. * Some of them can demote and promote any users. * BOSS all get a crown. Think of it as an imaginary crown! * The BOSS have authority over several site issues (see COC site policy) and should uphold high standards when editing and discussing. * BOSS are pillars of the community and should act as such; the BOSS are to treat new users with respect. * BOSS authority should be respected, but it is a two-way street. The BOSS should respect the users as well. What do I get in all this? Normal users still get the right to vote in forums that change the wiki. The people still have power! Staff and Janitors Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia.. If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. See also * Talk to the BOSS! * COC * BOSS Congress * User Policy Category:Community Category:BOSS